Anything For You
by icegirljenni
Summary: Sesshoumaru fulfills all of Rin's wishes.


_I would fight for your smile and I'd lie for you well being. I would give it all and I would sacrifice..._

_Yeah I'd die for you...  
_

Everything I do, I do it for you_ by _Bryan Adams

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The depictions of the characters in this story are completely fictitious. In no way does this represent the views or the story arcs as envisaged by the original copyright owners of this franchise and its characters. The ownership if the characters and the original concept are sole properties of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_This story dedicated to all Sesshoumaru and Rin fans._

* * *

**Anything for you...**

* * *

Sesshoumaru pushes a trolley full of cement and pours it into a pile of sand. A few workers are there waiting to work on the mixture.

He then stops and wipes away the sweat on both sides of his face with a towel that hangs around his neck. Looking up at the starless dark sky, he knows that there is still a long way to go to end this shift. Turning his attention back as someone taps on his left shoulder, an old man instructs him to get another two full trolleys of cement. The demon nods and leaves to continue his work.

After what feels like forever, a weak sunlight presence lightens up the dark sky. All the workers including Sesshoumaru stop their work and get ready to go home. Another shift of workers will arrive soon.

This is a construction site where the silver hair demon works as a part timer. The shift starts sharp at 11pm and ends at 6.30am. It is a nonstop shift that promises a good income considering that the work itself is quite dangerous.

Being a demon, Sesshoumaru can easily handle the night shift and still be able to go to work in the morning. He is a manager at the local market but the income is low without a yearly increment. Though the pay is low it is usually enough to cover his family expenses without a luxurious lifestyle.

His wife, Rin is a preschool teacher in this neighborhood and Sesshoumaru never wants her salary to be used for family expenses. He often tells the girl to use her salary to get whatever she likes including clothes, accessories or visiting a salon. If she needed more than her salary he is happy to supply more cash for her needs.

But the girl is not a big spender; she is very humble with her appearance and never a fan of heavy makeup. She has never even visited a salon to set her hair and often explains that she finds it unnecessary. She believes that her husband loves just how she is now and that's more than enough.

But Sesshoumaru knows that his wife is a kind hearted girl and would never want to burden him. And because of that, he would do anything to ensure the girl lives in a more comfortable environment.

Sesshoumaru follows the workers and heads into the office to collect their salary for the night. Lining up and waiting for his turn, the silver haired demon makes a quick calculation in his mind. By adding up today's pay he has collected enough funds to pay his house for this month.

He smirks, tomorrow onwards he will be collecting for the next month's bills. As everyone is leaving, Sesshoumaru is the last one to approach the table where his manager Mr Kitaro is waiting.

The flabby man pushes an envelope further on the desk. The demon takes it up but frowns at the weight of the envelope. He looks up at the man before him who is preparing to leave.

"Mr Kitaro, I believe we had an agreement." He asks seriously. The chubby man lightens up his cigarette before turning to face the demon.

"Not happy?" Kitaro sends an evil smile.

"I don't think this is fair." Sesshoumaru presses further but the flabby man shakes his head. He walks to the demon's side and pats on one of his shoulders.

"Take it or I will not be seeing you again tomorrow." Kitaro states firmly before making his way to the entrance.

Sesshoumaru sighs as he pushes the envelope into his pocket. Retrieving his car keys and wallet from the locker, he hangs the safety helmet on the wall and leaves the office.

Walking up to his car, he notices a small figure leaning against the passenger door. Curious, as he walks closer, the figure it reveals, is of a lady in flower white blouse matched with a knee length beige skirt. Her long black hair cascades down to her waist line.

His nostrils pick up the familiar scent which panics the demon. As he steps few steps closer the street light confirms his guess as it reveals the girl's face.

Rin! Sesshoumaru alter his steps, shocked. The girl turns and faces her husband with a huge smile gracing her lips. When the man doesn't move, Rin walks towards her husband with both her hands at her back.

"Surprise!" She announces with a playful tone. Sesshoumaru can only stare dumbfounded, completely speechless.

"Are you not happy to see me or..," Rin leans forward to her husband's face. "You feel guilty?"

He arches his brows surprised by the girl's teasing tones. She has a reason to be mad for he lied about this shift but damn the girl doesn't have a temper or what? Sesshoumaru is hoping that his wife would at least scold him so he can feel better.

"I'm sorry." That's all the demon can sum up at this moment. Rin holds back and pushes one of her lips forward, sending a pouting look at the demon.

She then closes up their distance and stretches her arms to wrap around the demon's waist. Sesshoumaru's hands stray to the girl's lower back and pushes her forward for a tight embrace.

"We don't really have to own that big house." Her voice is as soft as it almost turns out like a whisper. Sesshoumaru can distinctly smell the scent of tears and feel the sadness emanating from her body.

"You always wanted to have a small garden and the estate is quite a bargain for the price." No it wasn't but he has to make his wife feel better. One of his hands stroke at the girl's back for comfort.

Rin's brows are knitted in sadness. "I don't want you to work this hard. It torments my heart to wake up in the middle of night and find my husband missing. I would rather not have the house; I only want you, Sesshouamru."

The girl buries her face into the demon's chest. Her shoulder trembling as she weeps.

Sesshoumaru pulls Rin away and plants a kiss on her forehead. He then brushes the tears away from his lovely wife's cheeks.

"Rin, look at this." The girl looks up to see her husband retrieve a white envelope from his pocket and put it in her hands.

Rin blinks in bewilderment. She opens the envelope and it reveals thick notes of money. Her jaw pops and her large hazelnut eyes widen in disbelief.

"Did you really earn this much from the site?" She inquires curiously. He smirks.

"Your husband, is a strong man. I can work for 3 people that is why the manager doubled the pay. I didn't want to accept it at first because it would be unfair to other workers. But if I don't accept it I won't be allowed to work there anymore." Rin mouths a silent oh as she closes the envelope and holds her husband's hard earned cash tightly.

She lowers her head and stares at the ground before whispering.

"Thank you so much." And when she does not get a response she tilts her head up a bit to see a pair of warm golden eyes showering her with lots of love and care.

"Anything for you, Rin. Anything ..." He leans forward to capture her lips with his own for a long passionate kiss. They trail off later allowing the girl to breath. He then scoops the girl up and carries her to their car.

"Let's go back now. You need your beauty sleep." Rin chuckles at Sesshoumaru's choice of words. As they are in the car about to drive away from the construction site, an idea crosses the girl's mind.

"Sesshoumaru, can you drive me to the top of the hills nearby?" She requests sweetly, a hand rests on the demon's right lap.

Sesshoumaru drops his brows puzzled at the request. "Why do we have to go there?" He asks coolly, getting a muffled giggle from Rin in return.

"I want to see the sun rising with you." That blissful smile on the girl's face has washed away all the tiredness in Sesshoumaru's body. Nothing is worth more than this smile from Rin and he vows to work ten times harder just to see this smile again and again in his life.

With his left hand squeezing on the girl's hand he nods in acceptance. Both of them exchange smiles before the demon starts the engine and drives away to the destination, a place where he will fulfill his wife's yet another wish.

Anything for you, Rin. He whispers in his mind.

* * *

**Author notes: **This story was originally written for LWDSR contest, under the prompt 'estate'

I fail to make it to the deadline but since it was written I shall share it with everyone (^_^)

On side note, I have not forgotten all my stories. All are still 'alive' and some were already sent to my beta reader few months back. We just don't get much time to really discuss about it.

Sorry for all the inconvenience caused. We will be back on track very soon.

Enjoy reading and thank you for all your support. I love you guys! *huggles*


End file.
